


The Caves of Steel

by AXEe



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: When the Enterprise is called in to assist a distant colony, the crew find themselves in the midst of a murder mystery...





	1. Prologue: Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's a Star Trek fic from me, this time we're crossing over with the works of Isaac Asimov :=). Basically this one came about due to my wondering how Asimov's positronic robots would work within the Federation, would they have equal rights? How would the Three Laws apply to non-human species (i.e. Vulcans and Klingons, etc.), did robots help establish the Federation? Are there robot crewmembers serving on Federation ships?
> 
> In fact, Asimov and Gene Roddenberry had an encounter. During the premiere of the pilot episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" at a sci-fi convention, Asimov and some friends walked in a bit of a rambunctious manner, Roddenberry, nervous as hell, told the man to shush, only for another audience member to call out to the then-unknown Roddenberry that he was 'dead' since he just insulted Asimov.
> 
> Asimov, however, took no offense and admitted that he'd been rude. Both he and Roddenberry later became friends, with Asimov serving as the scientific advisor for "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" and along with fellow sci-fi author Harlin Elison, began a letter-writing campaign to stop the show from being canceled (not in that order).
> 
> Anywho, this is also my first attempt at trying to write fanfic for the Original Series, and the characters we all grew up with, so wish me luck and enjoy! :=)

******

**The Three Laws of Robotics**

1\. **First Law:** A robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human to come to harm.

2\. **Second Law:** A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings except when such orders conflict with the First Law.

3\. **Third Law:** A robot must protect it's own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws.

**The New Laws of Robotics (established following First Contact between Earth and Vulcan)**

1\. **First Law:** A robot may not harm sentient life or allow sentient life to come to harm.

2\. **Second Law:** A robot must obey the orders given to it by a sentient being except when such orders conflict with the First Law.

3\. **Third Law:** A robot must protect it's own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws or involves the intentional self-termination of the robot.

4\. **Fourth Law:** A robot must pursue it's own interests.


	2. Distress Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

**U.S.S. Enterprise en route to respond to Federation distress call**

“Nervous, Jim?” McCoy asked.

Kirk looked up at his friend, rather bashfully pulling his hand off the armrest of his command chair where his fingers had been drumming out a restless rhythm moments earlier.

“I don’t like this,” he complained “the _San Francisco_ has one of the best captains in the fleet at the helm”

“Accidents happen, Jim,” McCoy reminded him “even robots can’t be prepared for accidents, much less Humans” he pointed out, absently glancing at the slivery figures moving about the bridge.

“I know, I know” Kirk grumbled.

“You know Captain Verne well?” McCoy wondered.

Kirk nodded.

“She and I were in the same class together at the Academy,” he explained “one thing I remember about her is that she _never_ takes unnecessary risks,” sighing, he stood up, walking back to the communications station “Lt. M’Ress, any luck reestablishing contact with the _San Francisco_?”

“No, Captain,” the Caitian replied with a shake of her head “only the automated distress signal”

“Keep trying,” Kirk ordered “Mr. Sulu, ETA?”

“We’re coming into range now, sir” Sulu replied.

“Slow to impulse,” settling back down in the captain’s chair, Kirk resumed drumming his fingers against the armrest “Spock, are we within visual range yet?”

“Momentarily, Captain,” Spock replied. He leaned over, peering into the scanner at his station “now within visual range, Captain”

“On screen,” Kirk ordered.

As the viewscreen lit up, he and the rest of the bridge crew all leaned forward to examine the image before them. The _San Francisco_ was an old Daedalus-class ship, a veteran of the Earth-Romulan War; she was one of several starships from that era still in service.

Currently, the ship appeared to be adrift but there were no obvious signs of damage.

“Spock, analysis” Kirk requested.

“No obvious damage,” Spock began “however energy readings are fluctuating rapidly”

“What about the crew?” McCoy asked.

“Life-signs of all crewmembers aboard the _San Francisco_ are stable, Doctor,” Spock replied “and, according to these readings, life-support is stable” he added.

“Captain,” Lt. M’Ress called “we’re receiving a transmission from the _San Francisco_ ,” she announced “it’s faint, but there”

“Can you clean it up?” Kirk asked, already out of his seat.

“Wait,” M’Ress’s furred fingers moved about her console “if I can…yes, that’s it”

Slowly, a crackling sound filled the comlink.

“ _…know somebody’s there, pick up people!_ ” an aggravated woman’s voice called out.

Smiling, Kirk reached out and activated the comlink.

“Helena, this is James Kirk” he called out.

There was another crackle of static and then an exasperated groan.

“ _Oh…lord, it would be you, wouldn’t, Jim?_ ” the voice of Captain Helena Verne groaned.

“Looks that way,” Kirk chuckled “what’s your status? What happened?”

“ _Primary systems failure,_ ” Captain Verne replied “ _we’re responding to a distress call from Aurora colony when everything just…stopped,_ ” she explained “ _warp drive, impulse, lights. Even the artificial gravity’s gone_ ”

“Any injuries?” Kirk asked.

“ _As far as I know nothing serious aside from a few bumps and bruises,_ ” she replied “ _look, Jim, I’m currently floating about two feet from the ceiling here, I’d appreciate a beam out_ ”

Kirk had to smile despite the circumstances.

“We’ll get right on that,” he chuckled “stand by for transport, Kirk out,” closing the channel, he signaled to McCoy and Spock “Bones, Spock, let’s go give Captain Verne a warm welcome, shall we?”

******

Entering the transporter room, Kirk glanced at Lt. Kyle.

“Everything set, Lieutenant?” he asked.

“Aye, sir,” Kyle replied “ready whenever you are, Captain”

“Energize” Kirk nodded.

Turning towards the transporter pad, he watched as Captain Verne and her bridge crew rematerialized, all of them looking relieved at sight of the _Enterprise’s_ transporter room.

Stepping off the pad, Helena Verne gave Kirk a grin and a mock salute.

“Nice to see you again, Jim” she remarked.

“Likewise,” Kirk replied “this my First Officer, Mr. Spock,” he introduced Spock “and senior ship’s surgeon, Dr. Leonard McCoy”

“Mr. Spock, Doctor,” Captain Verne shook hands with both men “ah, my turn I guess,” she turned and gestured to her own bridge, all of whom save for herself, were non-humans “my First Officer, T’Lel,” the female Vulcan nodded politely “my helmsman and navigator, Sharn,” the Andorian male gave a polite dip of his head, his antenna twitching “and finally my chief engineer, R. Sam Wainwright”

The silvery robot stepped forward and offered Kirk a hand.

“ _Captain Kirk_ ” it greeted in a smooth, feminine voice as Kirk and it shook hands. Made of a gleaming, polished metal, R. Sam Wainwright resembled a living silver statue or a medieval suit of armor, its joints were smoothly covered by the flexible metallic casing surround its form.

“Chief engineer” Kirk replied.

“Fitting job for a robot, don’t you think?” Helena joked.

“Very fitting” McCoy remarked.

“Jim,” Helena began “whatever happened to my ship can wait, right now we need to get to Aurora colony” she explained.

“The situation is that dire?” Kirk asked.

“I don’t know,” Helena threw up her arms “we just picked up a priority one distress call and the person who made the call, a Mr. Han Falstole, made it sound like the entire colony was on the verge of destruction” she explained.

Kirk nodded.

“Right, well then, we’d better hurry,” he declared “we’ll transport the rest of your crew aboard and then make our way to Aurora colony”

Helena nodded.

“Good, I’ll supervise the evacuation of my crew?” she offered.

“By all means” Kirk nodded.

Stepping out of the transporter room, Kirk turned to Spock.

“Spock, what do you know about Aurora colony?” he asked.

Spock frowned.

“An early Earth colony,” he began “founded in the early-22nd century, the year 2108 if memory serves, home to a large population of both Human and robot colonists”

“Any recorded problems between the Humans or the robots?” Kirk wondered.

“None,” Spock stated “both sides have peacefully coexisted since the colony’s foundation”

Kirk nodded, frowning, something about this mission felt…off to him, now if he only knew why…


	3. Caverns of Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! My Star Trek/Isaac Asimov crossover is _FINALLY_ updated! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _Captain’s Log: We’ve completed our evacuation of the_ San Francisco _. Starfleet Command has dispatched another starship, the_ Yorktown _, to retrieve and tow her to starbase. Meanwhile, Captain Verne and her crew are being examined for injuries by Dr. McCoy as we make our way to Aurora colony…_ ”

******

**Aurora Colony**

Aurora Colony was located at the very edge of Federation space. A Class K planet, it had a similar mass and gravity to Earth but had a thin atmosphere composed primarily of carbon dioxide and little surface water which had a few single-celled microbes as the sole indigenous lifeforms. Like other Class K worlds such as Mars its sole massive settlement was built under a series of massive pressure domes which maintained a Class M atmospheric pressure of oxygen and nitrogen.

Unlike Mars however, the settlement was further shielded from the outside environment by having been set into a series of deep vertical shafts drilled deep into the planet’s crust—in some places going as far down as up to a mile deep. That, combined with the solid opaque nature of the domes capping each city, gave the impression that one was standing within a massive steel cavern.

Stepping off the transporter pad, Kirk looked around. He and Spock had beamed down onto a large enclosed balcony of sorts which overlooked the large cityscape, each spire glinted and glimmered with lights as they stretched both high into the air above them and down far below, with a series of moving walkways crisscrossing and zigzagging between each spire.

But the most jarring aspect of the colony was the _noise_. There had to be dozens—hundreds, _thousands_ —of people milling about, even from behind the transparent aluminum barrier the murmuring of hundreds of people still be heard, a persistent rumbling drone that filled every corner.

“Exactly how many people live here, Spock?” Kirk wondered, shocked.

“At last count, twenty-seven billion organic inhabitants, Captain,” Spock replied “with an innumerable amount of robots” he added.

“Twenty-seven _billion_ people?” Kirk repeated, a shiver ran down his spine at the sheer _crush_ of humanity that statement invoked, some primitive instinct suddenly jabbering away in the back of his mind, telling him to find an open space, somewhere wide open and free of people, free of the crushing _wall_ of people now just a few scant inches away from him.

“Captain” Spock’s voice brought Kirk back into focus and, pushing that panicking instinct aside, he followed Spock across the narrow space towards a door marked:

**COLONIAL ADMINISTRATION BUILDING**

Entering the building, they were met by a wide, gleaming corridor that was, surprisingly, free of the massive crowds, the juxtaposition when compared to the hordes outside was jarring and Kirk took a slow steadying breath as a robot approached him. It was an older model, downright ancient in fact, it’s large, blocky, boxlike body made it look more like an appliance with stubby arms and legs rather than the sleek, almost-sculpted robots that Kirk was familiar with.

Slowly approaching both men with a lumbering gait, it held out a large, stubby hand.

“ _Captain Kirk? Mr. Spock?_ ” it asked in a deep, rumbling mechanical voice that was neither male nor female.

“I’m Captain Kirk, yes,” Kirk nodded “and this is Mr. Spock” he gestured towards Spock.

“ _Commissioner Enderby said for you to see him, soon as you arrive,_ ” it intoned “ _right away, soon as you arrive_ ” it reiterated. It gestured down the corridor before turning and lumbering away, clearly expecting both men to follow it.

“Well, it looks like we’ve met the welcoming committee, Mr. Spock” Kirk noted.

“Yes,” Spock nodded “and a most poor reception at that”

******

Meanwhile in orbit aboard the _Enterprise_ , Leonard McCoy pursed his lips thoughtfully as he made a note on his PADD. Captain Verne’s assessment of her crew’s injuries had been pretty spot-on, most of the injuries were bumps and bruises, along with a few sprained ankles.

Turning away from his current patient, he assessed Captain Helena Verne herself. She was an older woman, about his age, her dark black hair streaked with grey; the laugh lines on her face gave her an open quality, especially when combined with her sparkling green eyes, which twinkled and danced with a mischievous, playful light.

Seated on the edge of the biobed, she idly kicked her legs like a little girl as McCoy completed his scan.

“So? Do I pass inspection?” she asked as he set the scanner aside.

“Well I’d say so,” McCoy nodded “you, Captain, are a picture of perfect health” he declared.

“Well, that’s good to hear,” she grinned, easily hopping off the bed and heading towards the door “see ya, Doc” she called out over her shoulder.

Smirking, McCoy entered his office, making a note in his files as Nurse Capel came in.

“Everything OK, Doctor?” she asked.

“Hmm?” McCoy blinked, looking a little dazed “oh, fine, fine, Chris” he replied softly as the computer chirped, the requested file appearing on the viewscreen.

“Is that Captain Verne?” Christine asked, peering at the screen.

“Yes it is” McCoy nodded.

“Hmm, she’s very pretty” Christine noted as she gathered the various PADDs and datatapes that needed to be filed.

“Hmm?” McCoy blinked again “oh, yes, I suppose she is” he nodded as he handed her the last of the datatapes. Going to leave, Christine paused in the door, glancing back at McCoy and smirking.

Maybe, for once, Captain Kirk would lose out she thought with a widening grin…

******

Down on the planet below, Kirk and Spock were led into a small but neat and tidy office by their silent robotic guide. Behind the room’s lone desk sat a middle-aged man who had a pair of glasses balanced on his nose, while standing beside the desk stood another, older man in a neat and tidy suit.

“ _Commissioner,_ ” the robot suddenly rumbled “ _Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock_ ” it introduced the two men.

The man seated behind the desk—presumably the Commissioner himself—let out a barely-repressed tired sigh.

“Yes, yes, thank you, R. Sammy, you may go now,” he dismissed.

Turning, the boxy robot lumbered out of the room.

“I’m sorry, Captain,” the Commissioner stood up and came around the desk, offering both men a hand “I’m Commissioner Julius Enerby, Police Commissioner for Aurora Colony,” he introduced himself “oh, and this is Mr. Han Fastolfe, the colony’s governor” he added, gesturing to the other man, who gave a slight bow and nod at the two men but notably did not offer a hand.

“Captain, Mr. Spock” he acknowledged.

“Mr. Fastolfe,” Kirk replied with a nod “so, how can we help you, gentlemen?”

“If you’ll forgive me, Captain,” Han Fastolfe spoke up “but we were under the impression that a Captain Helena Verne was coming”

“Captain Verne’s ship unfortunately suffered a critical systems failure,” Kirk explained “no serious injuries, thankfully, but when we answered their distress call, she requested that, since we were in the area, that we assist her and her crew in answering _your_ distress call”

“I see” Han Fastolfe nodded, clearly not pleased with this new information.

“Well, Governor,” Commissioner Enderby spoke up “I see no problem here, we asked for Federation assistance and we _have_ two Federation officers here” he reminded the other man.

Mr. Fastolfe nodded slowly.

“Yes,” he agreed “I suppose you’re correct, Commissioner” he nodded.

“Excellent,” the Commissioner nodded “now then, not to put too fine a point on it, gentlemen, but we’ve asked you here to help save Aurora” he explained.

“ _Save Aurora?_ ” Spock repeated “could you be more specific, Commissioner?” he asked.

“One of our most prominent citizens was murdered yesterday,” Han Fastolfe spoke up “our senior roboticist, Roj Nemennuh Sarton” he explained.

Spock and Kirk exchanged a confused look.

“If you’ll forgive us, gentlemen,” Kirk began “but, why call for Federation assistance? Surely you have the resources here to deal with such a crime?”

“Shortly before her death, Ms. Sarton had been working on a new type of robot,” Han Fastolfe explained “unfortunately,” he added awkwardly “this new development attracted some…undesirable attention”

“Such as?” Spock questioned.

Commissioner Enderby sighed heavily.

“Medievalists, Mr. Spock” he explained.

“Medievalists” Kirk repeated slowly, looking towards Spock questioningly.

“Medievalists are an offshoot of the traditionalist movement,” Spock explained “however, unlike most traditionalists who merely advocate maintaining more traditional means of living, such as food preparation, the medievalist movement is notably more…strict in its beliefs”

“If they had their way, Captain, all of humanity would have never left Earth,” Han Fastolfe spoke up “we would never have developed warp drive, _and_ they continue to actively oppose Earth’s inclusion into the Federation” he added.

“Elements of the ‘Terra Prime’ movement have been linked to the modern medievalists” Spock explained to Kirk, who nodded

“And if they can get one colony to break away from the Federation, then others might follow” Kirk nodded along.

“A most disagreeable and, potentially disastrous, scenario” Spock noted.

“Quite, Mr. Spock” Mr. Fastolfe agreed.

“Well then,” Kirk began “I guess, given the circumstances, we’re at your disposal, Governor,” he sighed “so, how would like you us to proceed?”

“Fortunately, one of Ms. Sarton’s assistants has offered to help in the investigation,” Mr. Fastolfe explained, reaching down to press a button on the desk, the door sliding open, a woman softly stepping into the room. She was about thirty, maybe a little younger, dressed in what resembled a loose sundress and sandals, the resulting effect reminding Kirk of an ancient Greek toga, and her dark hair was neatly pinned up atop her head in a loose bun.

Approaching both men, she gracefully offered each of them a hand, greeting them in a soft voice.

“Ms. Olivaw, this is Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock, from the _Enterprise_ ,” Han Fastolfe introduced them “gentlemen, this is R. Daneel Olivaw”

“ _R_. Daneel Olivaw?” Kirk repeated, looking between the governor and the young woman “so, you mean to say that…?” he trailed off.

“Yes, Captain,” Han Fastolfe nodded, looking absurdly pleased at Kirk's shock and surprise “Ms. Olivaw is a robot” he explained…


	4. Laws of Man and God

******

“Is something the matter, gentlemen?” R. Daneel Olivaw asked as she looked between Kirk and Spock.

Spock, in turn, frowned and glanced at Kirk, noting the other man’s now tense body language.

“Captain?” he asked.

Kirk cleared his throat.

“If you’ll forgive me,” he began “but…” he trailed off uncertainly.

“Your surprise is understandable, Captain,” Han Fastolfe chuckled “after all, no one has ever built a fully-functional android before”

“On the contrary, Governor,” Spock spoke up “the _Enterprise_ has encountered a variety of androids in its mission” he explained.

“Yes,” Kirk nodded “but those were all of alien construction, not Federation”

“Indeed, it was those alien constructs that inspired my creation, Captain” R. Daneel explained.

“I see,” Kirk said slowly “if you’ll forgive my skepticism, Ms. Olivaw…” he began.

R. Daneel Olivaw smiled and nodded, lifting up one arm and, touching the fingers of her other hand to the inside of her wrist, gently and calmly peeled back the skin, the glint of metal gleaming in the light as the flesh pulled back as easily as cloth with no blood whatsoever, revealing the tiny pistons and other mechanisms working the limb.

Replacing the skin, she glanced between Kirk and Spock.

“Is that satisfactory, gentlemen?” she asked.

“Most satisfactory, Ms. Olivaw, thank you” Spock nodded.

“Of course,” the android nodded back “do either of you require something from your ship or shall we begin the investigation?” she asked.

“I’d like our ship’s surgeon, Dr. McCoy, to confer with the doctors here,” Kirk suggested “make sure that we all have the proper information”

“Certainly,” Commissioner Enderby nodded “Governor?”

“I see no objection” Han Fastolfe shook his head.

“Good,” pulling out his communicator, Kirk flipped it open “Kirk to _Enterprise_ ”

“Enterprise _here,_ ” came the reply “ _Lt. M’Ress here, sir_ ”

“M’Ress, have Dr. McCoy and Captain Verne beamed down our location as soon as possible, along with anyone onboard who has expertise in positronic robotics,” Kirk instructed “I’ll brief them when they get here”

“ _Aye, sir_ ” M’Ress replied.

Snapping the communicator shut, Kirk turned to Commissioner Enderby and Governor Han Fastolfe.

“Could you provide rooms for myself and my crew?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Commissioner Enderby stroked his chin “now that, Captain might take a while,” he warned “space is a premium here, after all” he shrugged.

“Yes, of course” Kirk nodded…

******

McCoy, Helena Verne, and a third member of the _Enterprise’s_ civilian complement rematerialized directly inside Commissioner Enderby’s office.

“Well, Jim,” McCoy began “just what in the blazes is going here?”

“A murder, Doctor” Spock explained.

“A murder?” McCoy repeated, sharing a confused look with Helena Verne.

“ _That’s_ why we were called in?” Helena asked incredulously.

“Well, it would seem that this murder could shake the Federation to its very core” Kirk remarked, his own incredulousness clear in his voice.

“Uh-huh” Helena repeated.

“Uh, Captain Verne,” the Commissioner held out a hand “Julies Enerby, please, if you’ll come with me, Governor Fastolfe and I will try to explain” he offered.

Still looking confused and somewhat annoyed, she followed the two men into an adjacent room. Now alone, McCoy turned to Kirk and Spock, gesturing towards the woman who had accompanied himself and Helena Verne to the surface.

“Oh, Jim, this is Dr. Susan Calvin,” he introduced “the ship’s resident robotics expert”

The older woman held out a hand. She was about McCoy’s age, possibly even older, with a youthful, wrinkle-free face which was offset by her mane of silver hair which was neatly pinned behind her head. Dressed in a plain, somewhat drab, brown pantsuit she had what could be described as a stern bearing as she shook hands with Kirk and Spock.

“Captain, Mr. Spock,” she acknowledged in what Kirk identified as an East Coast American accent. Turning, she stopped and studied R. Daneel Olivaw. Smirking, Dr. Calvin approached the robot, peering intently at her.

“So, the rumors are true,” she remarked “Dr. Sarton really did manage to create a humanform robot”

“She did indeed, Dr. Calvin” R. Daneel nodded.

“A robot?” McCoy echoed, looking between the two women.

“A very sophisticated model, Doctor” Spock explained.

“You’re kidding me!” McCoy exclaimed.

“You may scan me to confirm the statement, Doctor” R. Daneel offered.

Slinging his tricorder off his shoulder, McCoy proceeded to do just that as Dr. Calvin continued her own visual examination

“It seems that Sarton also fell prey to hubris and vanity” she remarked.

“Doctor?” Kirk questioned.

“Our android is the spitting image of Dr. Sarton,” Dr. Calvin explained “if anything; she looks even better that Sarton. Now, where is Sarton, I’d like to speak with her” she asked.

Kirk and Spock looked between each other.

“Regrettably, Doctor,” Spock began “but, it appears that Dr. Sarton was the murdered individual”

Susan Calvin froze, her expression remaining as unreadable as a Vulcan’s or a robot’s.

“Damn it,” she finally muttered “how?” she demanded.

“We don’t know yet” Kirk admitted.

“We do now,” Helena Verne’s voice called out as she returned, holding up a PADD “phaser discharge at point-blank range” she announced, handing the PADD to McCoy, who absently took it as he completed his scans of R. Daneel Olivaw. Putting his tricorder away, he stepped back from the android.

“Well, I can’t believe it, but it’s true,” he pronounced “she’s a robot all right, her internal workings conform to Federation standards, but there is a difference in her positronic brain, I can’t explain it, but it’s something I’ve never seen before”

“Sarton was working on modifying the working of the positronic brain,” Dr. Calvin spoke up, her tone seemingly unconcerned with the news of her collage’s death “on modifying the Laws of Robotics”

“Modifying them? To what end, Doctor?” Spock asked.

Dr. Calvin shrugged.

“I don’t have the specifics,” she began “but she was convinced that the laws were more of a hindrance than a help, that they limited a robot’s independence” she explained.

“An intriguing, if concerning, question” Spock noted.

“ _You_ would say that,” McCoy scoffed “sounds like playing with fire to me”

“Perhaps, Dr. McCoy,” R. Daneel spoke up “however, Dr. Sarton implemented the prototype positronic matrix within my own brain” she explained.

“Meaning?” Kirk asked.

“I can…chose to obey the Four Laws or not” the android explained.

“Charming” McCoy drawled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Susan Calvin and a male R. Daneel Olivaw, along with Julies Enderby and Han Fasltofe are all creations of Isaac Asimov and with the exception of Susan Calvin all appear in the original "Caves of Steel". Dr. Calvin has appeared on screen at least four times, first in 1962 in the British sci-fi anthology TV series "Out of This World" played by actress Maxine Audley in an adaptation of Asimov's short story "Little Lost Robot" (this episode is also the only episode of the series to survive, the others being considered lost). Next, the character appeared in the British anthology series "Out of the Unknown" in 1967 played by Beatrix Lehmann in an adaptation of Asmiov's short story "Reason", and again in the same series in 1969 played by Wendy Gillford in adaptation of the short story "Liar!", and a fourth time in an adaptation of the short story "Satisfaction Guaranteed" by actress Ann Firbank, but this time the character was renamed as "Igne Jensen".
> 
> Finally, on the big screen, she appeared in the Will Smith "I, Robot" played by Bridget Moynahan, the film--despite the title and the use of the Three Laws of Robotics and the positrinic brain--has absolutely NO CONNECTION to Asimov's work, the producers went down the usual 'robots take over' road, which is something that Asmiov himself was trying to avoid with his "Robots" series

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
